


HXH: Stand Our Ground

by AshesOfTheWind



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Lots of other characters but didn't add them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfTheWind/pseuds/AshesOfTheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna a hunter and her younger sister Rena are the last living members of a clan of Nen Specialists, the Ducos family. Together the sisters have to work to stay alive and keep the Hunter's Association happy with them. When working on an undercover mission for the Chairman during the Hunter's exam the sisters meet two very interesting men, one who threatens to kill Rena, the other who just wants to be friends. Will they be able to stay alive and where will their journey take them? </p><p>((Kind of AU-ish))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

“Honestly! Can we not live a normal life?!” The outraged voice yells as a red-haired woman slammed her fist against the wall behind her.

 

“Wh-what? No, no, I understand, yes Chairman, as you say. Wait, what an hour?!” The women gave sigh giving in as she sat back on her chair her head falling to rest on the wooden desk before her the phone laying by her ear.

 

“Good talking to you as well. Yes, one other will be coming with me, I hope that’s ok.” She sprang to her feet phone in hand once more her two colored eyes narrowed angrily.

 

“Chairman, I can-no will not let her here by herself! Wha- her age?” the women says thinking before moving the phone and yelling “Hey Rena come here!” down the hall.

 

            In less than minutes, a young girl with light blue hair entered the room carefully stepping over the papers that now littered the normally clean room as she approached the clearly older women. She blinked her eyes before tilting her head slightly offering out her hand towards the other women and to her shock the phone was shoved into it.

 

“Talk to him for a bit will yea? I need to see to something quick!” The red head asked before all but running out of the room.

 

“H-hello?” the girl asked her voice shaking, she was unsure how to work a phone as she never owned one of her own.

 

“Ah hello Rena dear! Tell me how old are you this year?” A rough male voice asked over the line making the little girl gasp.

 

“Cha-chairman sir. I w-will b-be s-seventeen t-this y-year. Why d-do you ask s-sir?” Rena responds her thin arms shaking as she hops into the older women’s chair afraid her legs might give out as her nerves got worse.

 

“Ah good, then you are old enough. Your sister Reyna passed the 286th Hunter’s Exam, now I think it is your turn, Rena. That is if you want to accompany your sister with her new job and help her. Am I correct in thinking this?” The chairman’s voice asked though it seemed to hold a hidden command of authority not leaving much choice for the girl.

 

“Wha-? Of course, I want to help her!” the young girl practically yelled before speaking again.

 

“I-I mean, y-yes your r-right in thinking so. W-what will n-need to be d-done?” Rena asked her voice still shaking as she got the details from the Chairman.

 

            After getting all the details from the chairman and asking once more for them to be repeated the younger sister hung up the phone. The blue/white haired girl was still shaking, though from fear or excitement was unclear, when Reyna walked in and tossed a bag at her. The elder crimson haired sister had been working on packing their things, having just finished she returned to the room with a grin. They had less than an hour before the blimp would be there to pick them up, once sure they got everything they headed outside. Reyna quickly grabbed her sword and Rena’s whip before closing and locking the door as they walked onto the flat roof of their home.

 

“They are late. Damn that Chairman he said they would be here an hour after I picked up the phone, It’s been an hour and two minutes now.” Reyna sighed from where she stood to lean against the door in the shade, her trusty sword attached to her hip.

 

“Big sis, your too impatient,” Rena said before waving her arms, the blimp had just come into view from where it descended from above the clouds.

 

“About time Grandpa. Care to tell me what we will be doing now?” Reyna joked as they walked aboard and into the little office space.

 

The chairman remained quiet looking the sisters over. Reyna was dressed in a warrior like outfit in varying shades of blue, a grey armored guard trimmed in blue covered her chest to neck, a darker blue sleeve and cape-like piece tied in well with the outfit, she had her well-known grey boots and sword on as well. Anyone who witnessed her in the last exam would surly notice her as it was almost the same outfit she bore then, well her hair was loose this time and longer than before. Rena however, wore a simple frilly purple dress, the hem of grey shorts peeking out from underneath, a grey shirt over the top with dark red trim a matching red and brown belt tied the outfit together. Just looking at these two you would never guess they were sisters, but if looked at hard enough the shape of their face and nose proved that they were related, Netero grinned at that thought they were perfect for his plan.


	2. Netero's Plan

“So are you going to tell us the job?” Reyna asked as she kicks the corner of the Chairman’s desk.

 

“Nope. You will know soon enough. The next stop is yours after all.” Netero said with a slight grin catching some stray papers that threatened to fall to the floor.

 

“you're always like this! And you wonder why I hate you.” Reyna said with a slight growl in her voice making her sister jump.

 

“Don’t say anything!” The chairman barked at the younger blue haired girl as she was about to tell her sister her part in the job.

           

            After that, the sisters walked out of the office and to the deck of the ship where the green person Beans steered the blimp along its course. The little man had headphones over his ears, it was clear that the Chairman had warned him of the elder sister’s possible questioning. This only served to make the crimson haired women pissed, she turned on her heels releasing a ragged scream of rage as she walked to the open air deck. Rena knew they were lucky that there was no one along with them when her sister’s temper flared or she got excited she tended to kill or fight anyone or thing nearby. Signing the younger sister headed to her room to nap until they arrived at their destination.

 

“Rena wake up, were here.” A cheerful voice said as a hand gently shook the girl’s shoulder.

 

“Mhm…” she murmured before opening her eyes and sitting up fast on the bed.

 

“Beans? How did you get here?” Rena asked her voice getting lower as she looked around seeing that the wall was punched through into the hall.

 

“Miss Reyna found out the job. She was um, unhappy as you might guess. This is for you, by the way, Miss. Don’t lose it ok?” Beans asked with a grin before placing a tag with the number 21 on it.

 

“Right, the Hunter’s Exam I had completely forgotten about that,” Rena muttered before quickly speaking up again.

 

“Reyna, where is she?” she asked voice panicked.

 

            Beans nodded at the girl’s words before standing and leading the way to what she thought was the Chairman’s office. Reyna could be heard from outside the doorways she screamed and raged to the Chairman. It was not until a sword slashed the door in two that the blue haired girl acted, reaching for her blade tipped whip she entered the room jumping over the broken door. Reyna stood with her back to the doorway now her sword in hand she screamed that Netero.

 

“Gramps what gives you the right! Rena is my sister! I decide when she is ready for the exam, not you! You overstepped your bounds for the last time!” The crimson haired girl screamed as she leaped at him swinging her sword in a horizontal slash.

 

            The Chairman said nothing as he jumped landing on one foot the other bent off the floor before hoping from one to the other, avoiding Reyna’s attacks with ease. Rena took this moment just as her sister kicked off the floor towards the chairman, to snap her whip which wrapped around her sister’s leg. After whimpering a ‘sorry’ the younger sister gave the whip a sharp yank pulling her sister’s leg out from under her and sending her crumbling to the floor. Netero watched in slight awe before coughing to get the girl’s attention.

 

“Guess you may as well know the mission now hmm?” He said with a slight grin.

 

“Rena Ducos, the sister to the Information Broker Reyna, will be entering as a normal contestant to receive your License should you pass. Reyna ‘the Wildfire’ Ducos, Information Broker and normal rank hunter, you will be working for me and keeping an eye on the other contestants should you pass the exam I shall allow you to finally become a two-star hunter.”

 

“What? But the rule is you can only take the exam until you have your license. Your thinking there might be some troublesome examinees this year again?” Reyna asked her voice dropping as she became serious.

 

“Mmm, there is a possibility as there is every year. You will find out with time. Just be aware that the examiners in charge of each stage know about you Reyna, and will not go easy just because you are a hunter like them.”  The Chairman said with a light laugh before passing between the sisters and heading back to his room.


	3. Enter the Ducos Sisters!

            As the sister’s exited the blimp, Reyna’s cell phone started to ring. Glancing at the number to see it was unknown to her, she simply left it ring as they entered the restaurant that served as a cover for the testing area. After asking for the order which oddly was the password they were led to a back room with a good sized round red table. The owner of the shop soon entered with a small baggy of food for the sisters, apparently the shop owner’s wife felt bad for the two girls mistaking them for mother and child. She had given her husband the money and demanded he take them each a bag of arranged food. What bothered Reyna so much was the fact that they got mistaken for mother and child, she was not old enough to have a child Rena’s age that was plain as day though they didn’t look much like sister’s either.

 

            Rena sat on the chair nibbling on a crab sushi roll as they awaited, Netero had said if they arrived to early they would be forced to wait until more had arrived. And as always Reyna had disobeyed, insisting they go as soon as they could to scoop out the enemies and possible allies. It bothered Rena when her red headed elder sister acted like this, but honestly they had been on their own for so long she was growing to worry about different things then how her sister acted. Rena was constantly on Reyna about finding someone to spend her life with, saying that their business as Information brokers would always welcome their others into the mix if needed.

 

“Hey Reyna, do you think we will be allowed to head in soon?” The blue-haired sister asked looking to Reyna who sat cross-legged on the table staring at the wall.

 

“So you have not noticed huh?” Reyna muttered her eyes narrowing at the wall before looking to her sister as she jumped up.

 

“Might as well gather your thing’s younger sis, we are about to enter the exam room.” The red head added as she gathered her things.

 

            Rena had no more then finished gathering all her things when like her sister has said, the doors opened. Placing a hand on the handle of her whip she walked through the doors her eyes scanning the area before her. It was only once she spotted Bean approaching them that she slightly relaxed, her eyes fixing upon him as he offered them each a tag. Rena laughed to herself when she saw the numbers on the tags where 21 and 22 their lucky numbers. Looking to her sister she waited until Reyna had chosen and attached her tag to her chest. Rena then followed her sister as they walked to the wall taking a seat on the thick pipes to wait for the stage to begin.

 

“Hey sis, look that guy is so weird,” Rena whispered to her half asleep sister about two hours later as she nudged her to look.

 

Startled awake the redhead followed her sisters gaze to see someone she knew but had never thought to see again. ‘Crap, if he sees me he will know something is up.’  Reyna thought looking at the tall red-haired man who was dressed like a clown. Jumping down from the pipe to stand between her sister and the man she looked at her and frowned. Holding up her hand before pointing at her blue-haired sister she flicked it down, basically telling her to stay put until she returned. Taking a deep breath, she turned flipping her hair over her shoulder as she approached the man a cruel smile on her lips, once close enough she stopped placing a hand on her hip as she watched him build his card pyramid.

 

“Well, look what the cat dragged in. Magician, never expected to see you again. Here to try to get your ID hmm?” Reyna asked her two colored eyes narrowed slightly.

 

“hmm?” Hearing the voice aimed at him the clown raised his yellow eyes to see the female, a smirk on his face “Ah, back again this year Wildfire? Lose your license already?” He counted back before flicking his pyramid down to start again.

 

“Yea, like that would happen.” She laughed before half drawing her sword at her hip. “Can’t a girl just want to have some fun?” She asked as bloodlust surrounded her.

 

“It seems we have a common goal then.” He said as he worked at restacking his cards. “Perhaps we could work together, what do you say Ducos?”

 

“Us work together?” Reyna repeated her bloodlust gone as she looked at him shocked before quickly glancing to her sister and back.

 

“Don’t worry about your sister Wildfire, she will not be apart, poor girl’s too week to even be interesting I’m afraid.” The Magician stated.

 

“I shall think about it Magician, but no promises,” Reyna replied before turning to leave, however the feeling of him watching her stayed making her pause.

 

“When you make up your mind call that channel.” He stated before adding in a hushed whisper that carried hidden bloodlust “unless you wish your dear sister to pay.”

 

            Returning to her sister she spotted a young boy with white hair talking to her, Reyna noticed her sister blushing as they talked. Paying it no mind she all but pushed the boy away taking her seat by the blue haired girl’s side once more. She was aware of the boy’s menacing glare focused on her, as well as her sister trying to defuse the boy’s anger by explaining who she was. Half paying attention to their conversation she learned the boy’s name was Killua and that he had approached Rena because they seemed to be close in age. Seeing a faint stand of Nen leading to her breast pocket she reached in pulling out the card only to laugh when she saw it.

 

            Time passed pretty slowly after that, it was not until at least three hours later what Beans showed up once more handing out three more tags to a group of three people. The one was short with spiky black hair in an awful green outfit, the others looked more normal she thought one was blonde in some kind of traditional outfit she guessed, the last had short black hair in a professional outfit complete with suitcase and glasses. She laughed when she saw them soil the Rookie slayer’s plan to eliminate them, it was not until a scream filled the air that she looked away from the trio.

 

“Sis..” Rena had scooted closer to the red heads side her eyes wide as she watched a man’s arms turn to petals.

 

            They were too far to hear or even see what the poor now armless man had done or said to Hisoka. It was clear however that the Magician was not too keen on it and as his own sick punishment had taken the poor man’s arms, making it seem like they dissolved into petals when in reality they had just been so cut up by the Nen reinforced cards that they looked like falling petals. As much as Reyna hated to admit it she loved how masterfully he had done the trick without the victim noticing it until it was too late, she was honestly thinking of joining forces with him now.

 

            Seeing that her sister was distracted by the little scene that had taken place Rena took the chance to glance at the card in her sister’s hand. It was a Joker playing card, however it seemed as if it was handmade, unlike normal Jokers this one looked like the Magician that she had pointed out before. It confused her before when her sister had approached the man, now however it seemed clear to her young mind. Her sister’s grasp on reality was always lacking when she was interested on something or if a strong opponent was before her, this clown-like man had her sister like this she thought. Looking at her sister’s face to see the sickening evil yet pleased grin on her face, it scared the younger sister to her core. Rena knew she had to leave her sister’s side it was after all part of the plan the Chairman had told them about, figuring now was a good time she tapped her sister’s arm four times, their agreed upon signal that they would split, before leaving.

 

            Looking around as she walked the blue haired girl stood on her tip-toes trying to look over the crowd of taller people for the only other person she knew. When her sister was away talking to the clown a boy with silvery white hair had approached her, he was nice simply wanting to waste time chatting with someone around his age, which he said was 12, he was very kind until her sister had come and interrupted them by shoving him out of the way. Sighing Rena was about to give up looking for him until she heard his voice from not far away, she turned briskly walking towards his voice.

 

“Killua!” Rena called out waving a hand as she caught sight of him with Tonpa.

 

            Hearing Rena call out to him the silver haired boy finished his chat with Tonpa, tossed the empty soda cans away and approached her with a grin. The two then walked over to the side and starting talking, after a time Rena had even gotten Killua to agree to teach her how his skateboard worked. She stood on it with him holding her hands to keep her steady before walking slowly pulling her along, before long she tried it on her own but fell off not long after Killua had released her. With a smirk the boy jumped onto the skateboard with Rena, slowly she worked to stand on the front and he on the back, together they were able to get the board to move with no one falling off. Unnoticed to them however two men were watching them from among the crowd of onlookers.


	4. The Running Never Ends

            Rena and Killua zoomed around the area on his skateboard chatting as they went. It made time pass faster than they thought it would and soon they became away of a ringing sound, both turned to see an un-natural looking man holding the alarm. He had purple hair was of tall and lean build, what threw the younger sister off however was the fact that he did not seem to have a mouth and talked through his mustache. Satotz as they later learned was their proctor for the first stage of the exam. After briefly explaining that if they did not keep up they would be disqualified he turned and started to briskly walk away from them, however each of his normal steps covered the ground of at least ten normal ones.

 

“Hey, Lua? Do you think we should run like the rest?” Rena asked as the pair rode the skateboard towards the front of the pack.

 

“Na, not like we’re cheating or anything. We were allowed to bring things to help us after all, speaking of which what’s that?” The silver haired boy asked pointing to the chain whip hanging from the blue haired girl’s hip with excitement in his blue eyes.

 

“Oh this?” She asked as she unclipped it, allowing it to unfolded in her hands before letting it drop to drag on the ground beside them, the chain clinking as they zoomed along.

 

“Wah, can you fight with that thing? You should let me try it, I did teach you how to use a board after all.” Killua asked his eyes looking the whip over before locking onto it’s bladed tip.

 

“Can I? yea, Do I like to? Not against other humans no. I can teach you though, it’s a lot easier than skateboarding!” Rena laughs as she flicks her wrist in front of them making her whip fly in front of them striking the briefcase of the man before them with a loud crack before she yanked it back pulling the case with it out of his hands.

 

“Hey! Give that back!” The man yelled only to stumble as Rena tossed it back to him the side now sporting a hole from her whip’s point.

 

            After what seemed like forever the pair jumped off the skateboard. They were heading upstairs towards what they hoped was the end of this annoying stage. Rena jogged by Killua’s side chatting until another kid around Killua’s age ran up to them, he introduced himself as Gon. Honesty, Rena was put off by the black-haired boy jumping into their chat however, she continued to act friendly to him until they agreed to race to the exit with the loser having to buy the other two dinner. However, by the time they made it out of the tunnel the two boys had won leaving Rena just seconds behind, she was just proud to get out before their instructor.

 

“Looks like Rena has to buy us dinner after the exams!” Gon said with a smile lifting a fist into the air.

 

“Na, I’ll go half with her. I will pay for yours Gon and then she can just buy mine.” Killua said trying his best to look bored though a grin was plastered on his face.

 

“I mean, your low on money anyway right?” Killua asked looking away from Rena his cheeks slightly flushed.

 

“Killua that’s not the deal we made!” Gon’s whine fell on death ears however as the pair were too busy looking around the new area.

 


End file.
